SOS from the Future: A Dark New Enemy Appears!
からの ！ き たな る！！ |Rōmaji title = Mirai kara no Esu·Ō·Esu! Kuroki Aratana Teki Arawaru!! |Literal title = SOS From the Future! A Black New Enemy Appears!! |Series = Dragon Ball Super |Number = 47 |Saga = "Future" Trunks Saga |Manga = SOS from the Future |Airdate = June 12, 2016 |English Airdate = January 20, 2018 |Previous = Goku vs. the Duplicate Vegeta! Which One Is Going to Win?! |Next = Hope!! Redux Awaken in the Present, Trunks }} からの ！ き たな る！！|Mirai kara no Esu·Ō·Esu! Kuroki Aratana Teki Arawaru!!|lit. "SOS From the Future! A Black New Enemy Appears!!"}} is the forty-seventh episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on June 12, 2016. Its original American airdate was January 20, 2018. Summary In the alternate timeline, Future Trunks is running and hiding from a mysterious being, causing destruction all over with its ''Ki'' Blasts. He enters a building and meets with his mother, Future Bulma, who is working on an experiment, and is relieved that Future Trunks is well. Future Bulma is working on the Time Machine, and has prepared enough fuel for a one-way trip to the past, betting that there will be another way a round-trip can be made. Future Trunks offers to take the fuel back to Capsule Corporation, and tells Future Bulma to rest, but Future Bulma insists on coming with him, in case "that guy" attacks. As they prepare to leave, an explosion is made close to them, which destroys Future Bulma's equipment. Future Bulma sees something coming, and gives Future Trunks the fuel and tells him to go, before a mysterious being grabs Future Bulma. Future Bulma tells Trunks to hurry, when the mysterious being charges a Ki Blast and blows up the building, which kills Future Bulma. Future Trunks, promising to save this world, flees while more explosions are made. Back in the present timeline, at Goku's House, Goku shows his newly-grown vegetable farm to Chi-Chi and Goten. Piccolo asks Goku why he called him, and Goku wants to train by collecting the entire harvest. Goku tells Piccolo that work can also be training, as Master Roshi trained him and Krillin as kids by making them work. Goten wants to join too, but Chi-Chi says he must study. While Goku and Piccolo are having an intense competition harvesting, Krillin arrives and wonders why Goku is okay with doing this while Vegeta is off training at Beerus' Planet. Overhearing this, Goku begins sensing for Vegeta's ki. On Beerus' planet, Vegeta is training with Whis. When Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue, Goku locks onto his ki, and teleports. Everyone is surprised but Krillin, who is forced by Chi-Chi to harvest in Goku's place. As Vegeta charges, Goku teleports in front of him, and bumps into him. Goku calls Vegeta sneaky, while Vegeta calls Goku stupid. Beerus asks if Goku brought him a gift, and Goku gives him the ball of lettuce he has been holding. Beerus enjoys the lettuce but tells Goku that it is a gift too small for a God. In the alternate timeline, Future Trunks knocks on a door, and meets up with Future Mai. Future Trunks tells Future Mai that Future Bulma died in order for Future Trunks to escape, as Goku Black is now able to sense his ki. Future Trunks shows Future Mai the fuel, telling her that they can now return to the past. Back on Beerus' planet, Goku, Vegeta, Beerus and Whis are eating cups of ramen as they discuss Zeno. Beerus says Zeno doesn't fight, but he is indeed the strongest being and no one is above him. Whis says that Zeno can destroy anything in an instant, as there were previously 18 universes and 6 were destroyed due to him being in a spoiled mood. In the alternate timeline, Future Trunks and Future Mai are eating and resting, discussing about going back 17 years in the past, where Future Trunks' friends are, as he reminisces the events. They then make their way to Capsule Corporation, wary about their surroundings. A giant vortex is in the sky, and Future Trunks tells Future Mai to go on ahead as he draws his sword. Future Trunks engages in battle, but is defeated. Future Mai gives Future Trunks the fuel and she offers to be the decoy, as Future Trunks needs to survive. Future Mai is hit with a Ki Blast, seemingly killing her. An angered Future Trunks then glares at the enemy, Black, who tells Future Trunks that today is the day he will take his final breath. Major Events *Future Bulma is killed by Goku Black. *Future Mai is presumably killed by Goku Black. Battles *Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Whis *Future Trunks vs. Goku Black *Future Mai vs. Goku Black Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **Goku's House *Earth (Alternate timeline) **West City ***Capsule Corporation *Beerus' Planet Objects *Battle Armor *Future Trunks' sword *Potara *Ramen Transformations *Super Saiyan Blue Differences from the manga *In the anime, Future Trunks first heads to see his mother to collect the time machine fuel, where she is soon killed by Goku Black, before Trunks heads to the safehouse to see Mai. In the manga, the Saga picks up with Trunks having just got the fuel and Bulma's death is not shown though it is referred to. **In the manga, it is mentioned that Bulma was killed whilst cleaning dust off of the solar panels, different from her death in the anime. *In the anime, Goku, Vegeta, Beerus and Whis discuss Zeno whilst on Beerus' Planet. In the manga, they are at Capsule Corporation. *In the anime, Trunks and Mai confront Goku Black outside of the Capsule Corporation. In the manga, they confront him inside. Trivia *As Goku Black's debut, this episode featured lettuce frequently, which was most likely a reference to Turles, the main antagonist of The Tree of Might who, like Black, closely resembled Goku in appearance. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 47 (BDS) es:Episodio 47 (Dragon Ball Super) Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:"Future" Trunks Saga